bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Kim Kardashian
Kimberly Noel "Kim" Kardashian is the Gabriela Gold, Gold Ranger of the Bikini Rangers Ninja Mask. Bio She was born on October 21, 1980. Kardashian is of Armenian (father), Scottish and Dutch (mother) descent, the daughter of attorney Robert Kardashian and Kris Jenner (née Houghton). Kardashian has two sisters, Kourtney and Khloé, and one brother, Robert. She has stepbrothers Burton Jenner, Brandon Jenner, and reality TV star Brody Jenner, stepsister Casey Jenner, and half-sisters Kendall and Kylie Jenner. During high school, Kardashian worked at her father's music marketing firm, Movie Tunes. Her first acting role was in the television series Beyond the Break. She then starred in the 2008 disaster film spoof Disaster Movie as Lisa. Kardashian appeared in How I Met Your Mother in episode "Benefits". Kardashian posed nude for the December 2007 issue of Playboy magazine. In February 2008, Bongo Jeans announced that Kardashian would be their face model. Kardashian is also a model for Travis Barker's Famous Stars and Straps clothing line. ''Keeping Up With the Kardashians'' Kardashian is one of the stars of the reality television series Keeping Up with the Kardashians along with her two sisters, mother, brother, half-sisters, and stepfather. ''America's Next Top Model'' Kardashian appeared as a guest judge during Cycle 13 of America's Next Top Model. ''CSI:NY'' Kardashian made a guest star appearance on CBS' CSI: NY with Vanessa Minnillo on December 16, 2009. "The ladies play two women who've managed to concoct a very interesting scheme that ends in murder," executive producer Pam Veasey stated. They were joined by Minnillo's former MTV colleague, LaLa Vasquez, as well as the band Train. ''Dancing With the Stars'' Kardashian was one of 13 participants on the seventh season of Dancing with the Stars.She was partnered with Current DWTS Champion Mark Ballas. Kardashian was the third contestant voted off the show on September 30, 2008, finishing in 11th place overall. Kardashian is the producer of SPINdustry, a reality television show about Command PR, a New York City public relations firm, run by Jonathan Cheban and Simon Huck. The show follows them as they settle into their new offices in Los Angeles. Kardashian is friends with both, specifically Jonathan, and frequently appears on the show. On May 2, 2008, Kardashian released a workout DVD, Workout with Kim Kardashian, and a set of workout cards with the help of trainer Kathy Kaehler. In July 2008, Kardashian announced on her blog that she was working on her own perfume line to be released in 2009. The perfume, Kim Kardashian, was released into stores in February of 2010. In March of 2009, Kardashian launched an endorsement with Shoedazzle shopping. Kardashian co-owns a clothing boutique called D-A-S-H with her sisters Kourtney and Khloe. In 2000, Kardashian married music producer Damon Thomas; their relationship ended in divorce in 2004. In 2007, she began dating NFL star Reggie Bush after they met at the ESPY Awards. The couple split at the end of July 2009. On September 29, 2009, E! stated that Kardashian had visited Bush. "Khloe's wedding made her miss him, so she flew to see him". According to their reality show, they began dating once again in October 2009. In 2010, Reggie dumped Kim over her her sex tape in 2007. Dr. Sanford Siegal, the creator of the Cookie Diet, sued Kardashian, claiming she defamed him on Twitter. According to Siegal, the Keeping Up with the Kardashians star tweeted in October that he was "falsely promoting" that she was on the cookie diet. "Not true! I would never do this unhealthy diet! I do QuickTrim!" Kardashian allegedly said via Twitter. "If this Dr. Siegal is lying about me being on this diet, what else are they lying about? Not cool!" Siegal filed a claim in a Florida state court claiming the statements are false and defamatory. He also alleges that Kardashian was on QuickTrim's payroll when she posted the tweet. Kardashian's tweet appears to stem from an article on CookieDiet.com, a site with no connection to Siegal, that named Kardashian as one of many celebrities who saw positive results on the diet. Kardashian sent a cease-and-desist order to Siegal, demanding the link be removed. In 2007, a pornographic home video she made with her then-boyfriend, R&B singer Ray J, was leaked. Kardashian sued Vivid Entertainment for ownership of the tape. Kardashian later dropped the suit and settled with Vivid Entertainment for $5 million. Personal Life In 2000, Kardashian married African-American music producer Damon Thomas. Their marriage ended up in a messy divorce in 2004. From 2004 to 2006, Kardashian dated R&B singer Ray J. Their relationship ended when a homemade sex tape, filmed by Kardashian and Ray-J, leaked out. Kardashian sued Vivid Entertainment for ownership of the tape. Kardashian later dropped the suit and settled with Vivid Entertainment for $5 million. [2] In 2007, Kardashian began dating NFL running back Reggie Bush, a star player of the New Orleans Saints. Their relationship was heavily publicized by the tabloids and media. Through their final years, their relationship became rocky, and finally ended their relationship in 2010. In 2010, Kardashian was linked to NFL wide receiver Miles Austin of the Dallas Cowboys and model Gabriel Aubry. In December 2010, Kardashian began dating NBA forward Kris Humphries of the New Jersey Nets. [3] On May 18, 2011, Kardashian and Humphries became engaged. [4] Weeks after the engagement, NFL defensive back Bret Lockett announced to tabloids that he had a long distance affair with Kardashian, while she dating Humphries. As a response, Kardashian announced that she would sue In Touch magazine for publishing Lockett's accusations. [5] Although Kim has consistently denied plastic surgery as a significant contributor to her form, her ex husband reported to the media in 2010 that she had had breast implants and liposuction. [6] Kim Kardashian become born-again christain. Appearance *''Keeping up with the Kardashians'' - Herself *''Dancing with the Stars'' - Herself *''Disaster Movie'' (2008) – Calvin's girlfriend, Lisa *''CSI: NY'' - Debbie Fallon The text in this article is based on the Wikipedia article "Kim Kardashian" used under the terms of the GNU Free Documentation License or the Creative Commons CC-BY-SA license. '' Bikini Rangers Ninja Mask ''To Be Added Ranger Keys To Be Added Gabriela Gold Gabriela Gold = Kim Kardashian becomes when she uses the Chinese Opera Mask of Earth. ;Arsenal: *Sushi Changer ;Sidearm: * Sword Sushi * Sushi Laser ;Zords: * Hybird Lobster * Hybird Crab See also *Real Kim Kardashian @ Wikipedia Category:1980 Births Category:Gold Ranger Category:Fictional Charater Category:Kardashian Family Members Category:Ninja Mask Series Category:Ranger Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:American Christians Category:Additional Rangers Category:Retired Ranger Category:Azoong Era Category:Ninja Mask Rangers